


【青丘】为欢

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 原创攻X刘子固OOC有，一切为了开车能接受的往下↓





	1. Chapter 1

刘子固在昏睡中感觉身体浸润在融融汤泉中，水光粼粼，透过清澈水面他看到了自己日思夜想之人——阿绣。  
他以为阿绣是不忍他一人孤苦，故而前来带他一起离了这凡尘俗世，哪知阿绣与他相拥间一番温言细语，所言皆是刘子固阳寿未尽，让他忘却前缘，另觅良人。  
刘子固摇头不愿，哽咽道他只要能与她在阴曹地府团聚，区区几十年阳寿又算的了什么。  
阿绣见劝他不得遂不再言语，身形飘忽后退，是离刘子固越来越远。刘子固竭力拉住阿绣纤纤玉指，嘶哑嗓音泣涕恳切阿绣不要独留他一人活在世上。哪知话音未落，平静湖面掀起巨浪，看起来极像某人窜天怒火。刘子固被忽然出现在脚底的漩涡卷进，那湍急水流凶猛如困兽，轰轰响声在耳边压抑低吼。  
“我道你为何不愿醒来，原是在梦中与佳人相聚，可怜我整日翘首以盼你能体会我意好与我携手白头，看来是我多想了。”语调森寒不乏冷淡，吴昊亲和俊逸面容上染着愠怒。  
听吴昊说完，刘子固不知不觉已是冷汗淋漓，那吴昊说话时虽语气淡淡，但那眼神却着实可怖。刘子固见惯吴昊眼中带笑言辞诚挚恳切的模样，此时再看那双淡褐色双眼，眼神凶煞似恶鬼，每吐出一个字便更咬重音节一分。那其中饱含怨怼不免使人生出下一刻他就要将刘子固活活拆开吞噬入腹之感。  
刘子固不受控制身体微微颤抖，袖子下的手指紧攥发白。颈上精致喉结上下动了动，刘子固要求自己镇定心神，道：“你虽神通广大无所不能，可也该清楚有些事需顺应天命，对人亦是如此，强求终不可得。”  
岂料吴昊听后即刻仰头长笑，张狂肆意不复往日谦逊。“此言差矣，于我而言强求不得，求而既得并无分别，只在于我想不想得。我若不想得，则捧在我面前皆为无物，而我若要得，则无人能奈我何。何况……”他悠闲甩了甩衣袖离刘子固近了几步。  
“是刘兄你先言要伴在下生生世世，光阴不过数载，刘兄你便要准备食言了，这……在下可不许啊。”  
刘子固诧异大惊道：“我几时答应要伴你生生世世，你莫要再胡  
言……唔……”他未说完吴昊已欺身而上一手拦住瘦削腰肢覆唇而来。刘子固辗转摇头躲避皆无所逃，倒是让吴昊撬开齿关将他舌头勾了出来含住吮咬，牙齿故意磕着舌头软肉令他皱眉。  
刘子固踢踏双腿擦着床榻，额上密集汗珠向两侧流入鬓发，他猛地睁开眼坐起身喘息，五指紧紧扣住胸口惊魂未定。  
是，是梦？  
他匆忙看了看，内室无人，只有两排红烛燃烧，暖黄烛火灵巧跃动，香炉熏香隔着一重轻纱幔帐飘进来萦绕鼻腔沁人心脾。  
刘子固想要下榻，一双让暖被热气蒸的粉透的白足刚踩上古朴脚榻，山水屏风后便转过一人。吴昊面带喜色，显是刘子固终于醒了令他心安，他一手端着一个青釉瓷碗，里面装着透亮清水。  
“刘兄可感觉好点了？”他旋身坐在榻边，黑色衣袖不经意搭在刘子固手背。  
刘子固悄悄收回手，警惕看看吴昊手中青釉瓷碗，又看看吴昊。吴昊生的俊挺亲和，那说话语气自然恳切，面对刘子固时又不知是否是无意，多了三分温柔缱绻的味道在里面。  
回想之前遇到种种和那梦魇，刘子固无论如何也是不会轻易相信吴昊，他即便再迂腐榆木也知道吴昊可不如他外表那样无害。  
吴昊见刘子固对他敌意明显，微微歪头一派无辜，但依旧热情道：“你高烧几日滴水未尽，想必是极渴了，我刚晾了温水，润喉正好。”说完将碗放进刘子固手中，指尖故意挠挠柔软掌心。  
吴昊起身道：“前一阵在众人面前吴某出口重了，还请刘兄大人大量不要放在心上，只是不知刘兄为何突然寻短见？要不是吴某赶得急，恐怕此生就要少一个至交好友了。”回想那日凶险，吴昊仍是心有余悸。他朝刘子固拱了拱手道：“刘兄大病体虚力乏，我着厨房炖了药膳，现先去瞧瞧火候如何了，刘兄疲累还是躺下歇息为好，在下去去便回。”说罢便大步离开房间。  
刘子固着实让吴昊吓得够呛，吴昊言语看似真心，但话里有话也不是一天两天了。他嘴上极尽关切之语，内里却不知作何居心。刘子固打起十二分精神应对，吴昊每言他疲惫，刘子固眼帘立时就灌铅一般沉重一分，偏偏他脑内清醒非常，四肢又酸软无力冒着虚汗，坐在床沿不到一刻亵衣已是全湿，屋内明明开了窗透气，但刘子固仍觉闷热难捱。  
他扫了眼吴昊递给他的青釉碗里的清水，知这水里定是有什么古怪，下意识手一松，那小碗就落下榻去咕噜噜滚了一转清水全洒。  
刘子固想咽口唾沫，口腔缺水，喉管发干。他注意到桌上摆着的茶壶，忙不迭下床几乎是拖着身体趴到桌沿，抓起茶壶仰头猛灌下去。

冰凉茶水入喉，解了喉中干涸难熬之苦，只是身体愈发滚烫起来。刘子固伸手抓抓湿透亵衣，上好的丝绸料子紧贴胸膛，显得那方饱满胸肌更加诱人。他背靠桌脚蜷缩双腿，亵衣系带已被自己蹭开，衣襟微敞，隐约可见嫩红果实挺立在胸膛上顶着衣料。刘子固双颊陀红张着嘴发出呓语，纤长手指似是害羞的移到自己胸口处隔着亵衣捏了捏红果，立时又咬咬下唇别过脸去，脸上红晕更甚。

耳边传来关门声，脚步声靠近，刘子固微微仰首抬起眼帘，吴昊正立于他身侧，单手背在身后，一只手垂在身侧让漆黑衣袖遮去一半。

刘子固盯着吴昊疑惑地眨眨眼，抖着指尖伸手拉住吴昊垂在身侧的那只手让他蹲下身来，蹙着眉张张嘴欲言又止。

吴昊不知他此举为何，温声问道：“刘兄这是发生了何事？”

只听刘子固小声喃喃道：“热……难受……”

“哦？”吴昊闻言挑眉，更感好奇问：“是何处难受？”

刘子固觉得羞耻不愿细说，可吴昊那懵懂模样就在无声言明他要是不说吴昊可就真不明白了。刘子固早就与吴昊共度巫山不止一次，可次次皆不是他自己所愿，只是不知如今为何身体燥热，胸口鼓胀难受，下身前方硬热不得纾解，后面那处娇柔隐秘私处更是奇痒无比，穴口蠕动吐出丝丝粘液。

刘子固感觉吴昊身上透出一股寒气，即使阴冷也能除了他身体燥热，还不待吴昊抬手，刘子固就先人一步将身体置于空阔怀抱，如一只猫儿般侧头在吴昊脸庞蹭了蹭，滚烫呼吸全部喷在吴昊颈间。

吴昊身体一僵，嘴角勾起的笑容越发明显，他道：“刘兄此举，可知接下来会是如何？”

刘子固不答，只更小蜷缩起自己想将身体完全容纳与吴昊的怀抱之下。

“在下发现，刘兄可真不是一般可爱。”

吴昊一手揽住刘子固双臂，一手从刘子固双腿膝弯穿过，桌上茶具自发滚落地面露出光滑桌面，湿透亵衣紧贴在桌上浸透几分湿意。吴昊将刘子固压在桌上，身体插进刘子固双腿间幅度小小暧昧顶弄刘子固下身，剥开半敞衣襟低下头将那两粒嫩红挺立的红果用舌头卷进嘴里，时不时用牙齿轻咬扯弄，直让刘子固小声呼痛又被其中异样酥麻搅得不由得挺起胸膛让吴昊品尝更多。

他长腿颤动，不断抬起摩擦吴昊腰侧，挺翘双臀摩擦吴昊下身，暗示邀请再明显不过，偏吴昊只专心照顾他上身胸腹，在光滑肌肤上又舔又咬不留下齿痕决不罢休。刘子固一手紧扣桌沿，曲起的指节骨节诱人一如那段凝满汗水的纤长脖颈耐不住后仰时一般好看。

吴昊俯身埋头在他双腿之间，无视身前那直直挺立的炙热物件，反而不知念了个什么口诀将那不断冒出液体的小眼堵住，刘子固张手想要握住那处，没想到吴昊一把抓住他的手不许他动作。

“嗯……嗯…不…不要…”刘子固不自觉张口吟哦出声，忍耐痛苦难当。明明吴昊还未做其他，偏他却觉得已经仿佛过了许久，体内燥热瘙痒非但不得纾解反而烧热滚水似的翻涌愈来愈厉害。他一手抱住吴昊的头，手指插进头发，虚阖的双眸水盈盈的快要流出热泪。

进入鼻腔的皆是刘子固身上特有的气息，吴昊用舌尖勾起一块香脂，两手将刘子固双腿抓住向两边大大扳开，见得那隐秘流泪的肉穴，用舌头缓缓刺开肉穴将那香脂送进去。肉穴里面湿热紧致，舌头才伸进一点便贪恋的往里蠕动牵引，就连浑圆双臀也不自觉紧了紧肌肉，意图让侵入的搞怪之物更加向密处靠近。

吴昊正继续探寻，刘子固搭在他肩上的双足脚趾已经用力向内蜷缩，脚背绷的笔直，身体止不住颤抖。他听到刘子固急促呼吸又痛苦闷哼，显是要释放却苦于出口被堵，整个人突然像是脱水之鱼扭动起来。

刘子固张嘴，舌尖微微吐露，想要说话却不得，越是如此，出口的哭腔就越是明显。眼泪从眼角落入鬓发再通过鬓发流到桌面，他等了许久吴昊终于玩够了抬起头来笑问：“刘兄可是等不及了？”

刘子固半直起上身通红着眼角狠瞪那可恶之人，只是欲染双眸，怎么瞪都是无边风情。他抬腿蹬了吴昊一脚，下一秒便被大手攥紧细瘦脚踝拖下桌来，惊吓间视线天旋地转，等看清后发现自己已经到了床榻之上。

吴昊在床架顶上吊起一根白稠将刘子固双腕缚了个结实，又用布帛蒙住他的双眼让他跪趴于榻上。

浑圆双臀让两只大手用力拍打揉捏两下，隐秘肉穴抵上了一根滚烫巨物，刘子固目不能视物，心中慌乱凄然。他往前挪了挪想要脱逃，没想到却被人箍紧腰侧，那巨物抵弄两下直接撞进身体。刘子固叫了一声便耷拉下头靠在被吊住的手臂上直喘气，明明已有几次，可仍不能适应吴昊的阳物，只觉得一根粗粗铁棍用力捣了进来直入肺腑将他刺穿，痛到他身体发颤。

肉穴紧紧咬住粗大不放，双臀无意识的更紧贴住吴昊下身企图将吃的更深，吴昊动动腰身便引来刘子固的呜咽，他看到这平日矜持有礼的书生此时耐不住身体欲望，肉穴紧缩按压着让他更深进入，引导他探寻体内更极致的那处。

刘子固双手被缚又被蒙住了眼，因此他更能清晰体会到体内那根阳物是如何粗大，每次挺进时粗壮柱头都能准确擦过他体内软肉，时不时转动碾磨，令他又痛又爽禁不住想要吴昊狠狠侵犯于他。

他小声哼着，喃呢着自己也听不懂的话，用身体去描绘给予自己痛苦和快感的上的根根脉络，灼热的触感几乎将他由内至外灼烧成灰烬，可他丝毫不觉恐惧害怕，反而甘之如饴。

“昊……昊……”他喘息着唤出这个字，不知道是为什么，似乎是有人让他这样叫的，可那人究竟叫什么刘子固记不得了。他烦恼不到一瞬就让冲头快感卷进了欲海的浪潮中，却不知他的那一声引得吴昊一怔。

吴昊双眼湿润，他犹记得那只小鹊鸟总爱在他掌心蹦蹦跳跳用那优美纤细的嗓音啾啾鸣叫，每次只一声，别人不明白，可吴昊知道那是在叫他，昊。

吴昊并不姓吴，吴姓是那短命被他夺了身体的吴家公子的姓，他自己的姓氏早就忘却了。

吴昊埋首在刘子固颈间，热泪流入颈窝，刘子固察觉到了转过头来，刚张口吴昊就立刻深吻住他。

没什么能比深爱之人在欢爱中喊出自己名字更快活的事，吴昊动作愈加放肆，大开大合，引得刘子固吟叫连连，也越温柔缠绵。

刘子固呼吸滚烫坐在吴昊胯上上下起伏，浑圆双臀已是通红一片。失了双手支撑平衡，他只能用长腿用力夹紧吴昊腰侧才能使自己不落下去。吴昊射满了肉穴，情动下缠着刘子固玩了不少花样，隔着轻纱只瞧他平坦的小腹微微胀鼓，每次颠簸都能感觉有精液水流在里面晃动。

蒙住双眼的布帛浸出两道深深水迹，俊秀面容上热汗泪水交融，这好比骑马的姿势令刺的更深同时也让刘子固腰腹更加酸胀。撑到极限的穴口周围白浊混合肠液，两人下身皆是湿漉的一塌糊涂。

一夜云雨，香炉中青烟早熄，待日上三竿吴昊方才吃饱餍足，刘子固已经昏过去好几回。吴昊最后一次射进他体内时刘子固哑着嗓子早已哭喊不出，就连那双长腿也是无意思抽搐几下便不再动弹。他汗湿长发倒在吴昊怀中熟睡，眼角艳红，脸上犹带泪痕。

吴昊用手轻抚过他脸侧，叹了一口气，嘲笑自己若是放在以前，他无论如何也使不出这些手段。

而那个被同门排挤孤零零在后山砍柴练功的少年，在雪地中捡到那只冻的瑟瑟发抖的小鸟时，又何曾想到他们会有今日。

完


	2. 吴生

吴昊一探刘子固额头，触手滚烫，又不似病时发热。他缓缓剥开裹住刘子固的漆黑披风，替他褪下其实也早就湿透的雪白亵衣。温热指肚顺着脖颈滑到颈窝，又摸到精致锁骨。亵衣在手指移动下向两边慢慢敞开滑落，露出饱满胸膛，两粒嫩红果实点缀其上，鲜红欲滴诱人品尝。

吴昊勾唇，唇边微笑一如初见时的诚挚又透着几分古怪邪气。他周身似有黑雾升腾，耳边听见一声尖锐笑声。

吴昊抬首，正好见正门顶上悬着一面布满昏沉的破碎铜镜，铜镜正对破庙内残破神像。

“这可是个凡人，你就不怕他死了。”

“搅人好事，闲事少管。”一掌挥出，破碎铜镜立时化作齑粉四散，尖锐笑声戛然而止。

吴昊紧盯怀中昏睡过去的刘子固，眼眸里深红业火跳动，他微抬一根手指，大敞的门即刻合紧。

【二】

透过跳动的火焰，玉白肌肤盛满颗颗晶莹汗珠。纤腰颤抖，大手在腰侧捏出一道道青紫。刘子固长发散乱，侧首靠在吴昊肩头闭眼喘息，身体随着动作上下颠簸，身下火热快意肆虐，无法抑制的呻吟自丰润双唇中湍湍而出，纤长手指紧紧抠住抱他之人结实的背脊。

我这是……发生了何事……刘子固失神盯住残破神像，向后仰首，修长脖颈上附着的滚烫双唇在上面流连忘返。他控制不了双手抬起埋首在他胸前啃咬的人的头，面容熟悉，只是眸色异样，不似常人。

“你是……吴昊？”

“不……”那人轻笑，将刘子固压到身下，在他耳边低语道：“我是……”

……

风雨不知何时已停，外面阳光普照，刘子固醒来时发现自己是靠着神案睡了过去，身上衣物已干。

是梦？刘子固羞赧。他依稀记得两具肉体交叠震颤，热液冲刷过体内一遍又一遍，他嘶哑着叫喊不出的嗓子一次次求饶，得到的永远是残忍有力的撞击。

是梦。刘子固站起身，一物从他衣摆滚下去，一串骨铃叮铃作响。他蹲下身捡起骨铃，手指间隐约有黑雾环绕。凄厉唢呐声由远及近，纸钱漫天飘洒，想是正在出殡。忽然听见一声重物落地的巨响，出殡声停止，继而哭喊响起。

刘子固忍着身体不适踉踉跄跄出了破庙，出殡队伍很长，应是某大户人家死了人，刘子固听到有雇来的人小声说是刚才马惊了，棺材落下来开了才发现吴家少爷的尸身竟然不翼而飞。

刘子固手持骨铃往前几步，就见一口棺材落在马车旁，棺钉蹦出棺盖翻开，里面空无一人。

昨日雨天，他避雨时遇到吴昊，言行时时透出怪异，再一想到那怪异梦境，刘子固顿时遍体生寒。

他后退几步，带起手中骨铃叮铃几下，刘子固心下赫然，惊慌意乱下忙将骨铃随意掩埋后整理行装匆匆离了江县。

完


	3. 寻乐

【三】  
言罢手一松，姣好兰花砸落地面，花盆碎裂，花落泥土，绿叶弯折。

吴昊将刘子固压在树干上。这颗树枝叶繁茂，树干足有五六成人合抱大小，远远看去只可见树干后偶尔露出一角漆黑衣袖。

双腿之间插入膝盖抵住脆弱下身，刘子固几乎被迫直接坐在吴昊大腿上。双手被紧紧缚于头顶，他极力扭头想要避开吴昊亲吻，却不巧露出白皙脖颈。吴昊覆唇其上，用舌尖细细舔舐啃咬，留下一片绯红濡湿印记。

吴昊单手禁锢着刘子固双腕，一手往下搭在刘子固腰带上，手指一挑细绳腰带便飘飘滑落。刘子固羞愤难当想要逃脱，挣扎扭动间失了腰带束缚的衣衫大敞，露出雪白亵衣。吴昊手指摩挲亵衣衣襟，调笑道：“刘兄省着点力气，在下虽想你我二人之间多些情趣，可也不想伤了刘兄，在下会心疼的。”抬眼迎着刘子固哑然目光剥开亵衣，张口含住敏感胸口上一点啧啧吮吸。

刘子固仰首，胸前正是他之敏感地，平日自己穿衣并无任何异样，今日被人用舌卷进嘴中肆意玩弄，却觉酥麻难当，浑身软糯。

热气蒸腾，刘子固面色酡红，松散发丝紧贴额前，染上薄汗湿漉一片。明月羞人渐渐掩在层云之后，双眼酸涩滑下两粒晶莹泪珠折射盈盈跳动的水中烛火。粗糙舌面扫过脸上泪痕，入嘴微咸。耳边只听见吴昊愈加粗重的喘息声，刘子固感觉两手禁锢一松，眼前滑过一片纯黑衣袖，他被人转过身体撑在树干上，受尽冷落的另一侧胸膛落入一只温热大手用力揉捏，刘子固竭力缩紧身体，面对吴昊依然毫无应对之策，胸前两点在手指与湿热口中交替受尽磨难。

刘子固死死咬住下唇，浸血齿印分明，路人行人来来往往，无不偷眼往树后探寻，头抵住手臂，刘子固闭眼不去看自己狼狈样貌，只恨自己是一阶书生，手无缚鸡之力，只能白白任人予取予夺。

吴昊覆在他背上，一双手沿胸下滑至腰部，手指用力捏紧，熟悉之感跃然脑内。随着手部动作上下颠簸的腰部，淫糜肉穴吞吐巨物，刘子固浑身一颤自记忆中醒来，下身已是一片微凉，中间隐秘私处正有手指戳弄。

他喉中哽咽，指甲紧抠住粗糙树皮。“莫…莫……莫要在此处……”刘子固低声哀求，众目睽睽之下与人野合，实在难以忍受，怕是他挨不过这场酷刑就要愤而投水自尽了。

吴昊似是没听到般手指直直戳进抽插，带起一片水声，嘴下不停轻吻细腻肩头，闷声低笑，显然极是欢快。

“在下之前观刘兄言谈之间风雅有趣，自有一派潇洒气度，没想到刘兄也是这般注重死板礼教，宁愿屈居人下也不愿着人看见。”说话间撤出手指，扶住下身滚烫巨物抵在穴口碾磨，待双手用力箍紧刘子固腰身后重重顶进齐根没入。如此刺激之下，刘子固忍受不住痛呼出声，过往行人一愣便往此走，他慌乱扭动，岂料体内孽根愈加深入戳刺碾磨，引得他低吟连连。

眼见行人越来越近，一想会让人看到自己难堪形容，刘子固连连摆首，回头盯住吴昊泫然欲泣，嫣红双唇一张一合，呼出的只有气音。

吴昊抬手轻抚刘子固凌乱鬓发，身下动作不改，出口的话依旧闲神定气。他问道：“刘兄可是想求吴某，离开此处？”

刘子固颔首。

“可是这良辰美景岂能虚度？”

刘子固咬唇，一只手盖上吴昊捏住自己腰的手，五指插进指缝与之纠缠。

“在下懂刘兄之意了。”

吴昊长笑一声，微抬一指，那已走到树后的行人便上下打量几眼嘟囔道：“怪事怪事，明明听见人声但不见其人，莫不是我眼花？”又看几眼，确定真是一人也无便甩手离去。

刘子固呆滞望着离去行人，双唇微张，不知吴昊是用了何种手法竟能将二人身形隐去。两指扣住他下颌令他侧过脸去，吴昊探过头张嘴勾出他嫩红舌尖吸取津液品尝滋味。见他呆愣，放开软舌，意犹未尽舔舔嘴角道：“美人所求我自然满足，何况说来在下也无让人观摩春宫的癖好，刚才是吓吓你的。”

刘子固听后回神，刚想说话深吻即刻袭来，两次三番被堵在口中，加之身下攻势猛烈，他抖如风中落叶，直至吴昊将他带进一座府宅荒唐整夜也未将那句话问出口。

你……究竟是谁？

刘子固保有最后一丝清明，明了此吴昊绝非那死去的吴家公子。他身体脱力滑倒在床榻之上，半张脸枕在手臂上剧烈喘息，吴昊还在他身上继续驰骋，刘子固虚阖双眼看向屋内铜镜，突然双眸大睁。

那铜镜内此时映着两人，一人乃刘子固自己，而另一人……

周身黑雾环绕，头生异角，脸上灼伤可怖，几可见骨。

他猛一回头，便见块块人皮簌簌掉落，万般惊恐之下只觉热液涌进体内滚如烈火，刘子固瞬时屏息一怔，直直昏死过去。

完


End file.
